Romano and Rome
by LovveDarkKittyCute
Summary: Rome visits Romano, but how will Romano react? Will he say more than he should? Short one shot, rated T for Romano's language


**Just some, I don't know, but I was bored, so enjoy!**

I didn't know what to do. In front of me sat the man I both love and hate, the famous Empire Rome. My grandfather sat still and quiet in his chair, I stood at the kitchen bench a bit away. I didn't know how I felt, my grandfather who only cares for my little brother is now here in my kitchen, at my kitchen table. What the f**k does he want?

"Uhm." I cleared my throat to get his attention, he looked up at me. "So now when you have been here for a while, then maybe you want to tell me why?" Rome looked down again at the table and then opened his mouth but closed it again.

"Can't I come to visit my grandson." He said and looked up at me again.

"Then go to Veneziano." I said and Rome looked hurt.

"Your are also my grandson."

"yeah, the least loved one." I looked away and tried to hide my tears, lucky form that Rome never notice when I'm upset.

"Romano, where have you got that idea from?" he said and stood up and looked more hurt.

"Don't try to pretend, bastard! Everyone knows that you don't care for me!" I felt hoe the tears ran down my cheek and Rome for once noticed. I turned around and Rome walked over to me. He put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. "Don't touch me!" he stopped. "Don't you dare touch me again, you grandpa bastard!"

"Romano, what have I done to you?" Rome asked and I turned around to face his hurt and sad face. I turned away again.

"Everything! It's your fault, everything is your fault! Yours and Veneziano's!" I outburst tears streaming down my cheeks.

"What have Veneziano to do with this?" he asked and tried to wrap his arms around me, but I only shrugged the off again.

"Everything! It's his fault that you loved him more than me! You only cared for him and nothing about me!" I had finally snapped. Whole my life I've been seeing how grandpa Rome treated my younger brother better than me, how he always favorite him and I always was showed away. I couldn't take it, how long I've seen Veneziano been taken care of and loved by other nations and no one cared fro me. I have always been left behind in war, and I always took the injuries of our country, but everyone only saw Veneziano. I can't take it anymore.

"Romano, please talk to me." Rome said and once again wrapped his strong and warm arms around me, this time he held harder so I couldn't get out when I struggled to.

Because I did try but he held to strong. While I struggled to get lose the tears didn't want to stop, I struggled so hard that I fell us both to the ground. We sat in a position where I sat in his lap and he hugged me from behind making me unable to get away. I cried and cried, I didn't know anything else to do, I tried to speak but nothing came out. Rome stroke my hair and hummed on an old lullaby he used sing when we were kids. I cried in his shoulder tried to calm myself down, but the memories refused to leave. Somehow my anger bubbled up and I started to hit him instead.

"Bastard, , bastard!" I hit him over and over again, he didn't even flinch or tried to stop me. "Bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard!"

I hit him and screamed for how long. But Rome sat with me all the time, when I had stopped and threw my head into his shoulder and cried once again, he held me carefully and I cried myself to sleep. He stayed with me all night, toke me to bed and changed me into my pajamas. He stayed by my side all night. He noticed that when I'm upset I talk in my sleep. He heard and listen carefully what I said.

"you never cared for me, no one really cares for me." I cried in my sleep, Rome put a hand on my head.

"I do and I always have and always will." Rome said with a sadden smile.

"No you don't, no one does. I have always been alone, everyone cares for Veneziano. Even Spain cares for Veneziano more than me. I'm the one that takes all the damage but everyone protects him. Why? Why does everyone hate me? Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, I love you Romano. And when you wake up I won't be here but I will always watch over you. Now sleep and dream of a better tomorrow."

With that he left and when I woke up he was gone and there were no trace of him. I barely remembered what happened last night. But I felt more to peace and when Spain came into my house, as he always does on the mornings, I greeted him with a hug and warmth, then with my usual mean and angry greetings.

**Remember I was just bored when I did this.**


End file.
